Next Matter of Time
Next Matter of Time is the sequel to Its a Matter of Time Gameplay The level starts out as a 1x speed cube with small spikes that are either doubles or triples, intending to be similar to the first cube in Its a Matter of Time. The level then goes to a 2x speed ship that's really nothing special. Just some spikes and portals. After that is a wave that goes up and down, and repeats for a bit. After the wave is a 3x speed UFO that pretty much is just going up, switching gravity, going down again, switching back to regular gravity, going back up, then going back down mini. After this is another cube section with 6 quadruple spike jumps and three yellow orbs that lead you to a robot section. The robot section has some transparent gears with green outlines (an experiment that had inspired Electronic Rush) as well as pink jump rings that are used (but actually not needed) to jump over. After that is just a jump. After that there is a ship section with semi-straight flying, followed by upside down semi-straight fly. After that there are some gears you can fly in between, but you can easily skip them by ignoring the black orb that is needed to get down to that area. When skipped, you get the first coin. After this is another 2x speed cube section that starts with two blue orbs that are needed to get around some spikes. After that are 2 triple spikes, followed by some orbs, three easy jumps, then an auto part that transitions to a 4x speed ship. The ship is just going up then back down. That leads you to a UFO part where you click 3 times in sync with the music. Then there is a robot part that starts with two jumps and a dash orb. After the dash orb are two more jumps that lead you into a cube portal. During the cube there are two jumps that use orbs followed by a dash orb that leads you into a ship section with semi-straight fly. Then there is a cube section with 3 blue orbs and a green orb. The there is a mini triple leading you to another ship section with more semi-straight fly. You can not click when you first become big to get the second coin. The next part is a 0.5x speed cube. It starts with a spike that only flashes to be visible for less than a second. After that are 12 more spikes (seperated into different jumps) that lead you to a ball section. The ball section is just easy timings where you have to get on the ground without touching the pillars. The seventh one has the third coin inside of it which is a slightly harder timing. Then there is a UFO section with somewhat tight spaces, followed by an easy wave section. There are then 15 double jumps at 1x speed. The cube then becomes mini and 0.5x. Then there is a 3x speed transition to a 1x speed ship. It is fairly easy with just some somewhat large spaces with portals. Then there is a cube section with 8 jumps that require pink jump orbs. Then the cube becomes 0.5x and there are a few jumps. The level ends with a double speed cube with some orb jumps followed by some jumps without orbs. Then you switch gravity and the level is over. Gallery nmotc1.PNG|The black orb to skip to get the first coin nmotc2.PNG|First Coin nmotc3.PNG|Second Coin nmotc4.PNG|Third Coin Trivia *White Star himself says "The level has very boring and repetitive gameplay, despite being nearly 3 minutes in length." *White Star fluked from 61% to 100% when verifying. Category:Levels Category:GD